Wasted Memories
Wasted Memories is a two part RP that took place from December 23, 2016 to Janurary 15, 2017. Story Pt. 1 Sometime later, a boy (named Pari) ran up to FlamingoMask and K', asking them were "the girl" went. Another person named Tri turned back to FlamingoMask and K', saying that they might need them. FlamingoMask was confused by all of this. The boy then turned around and pointed his finger into the direction into the woods, as a figure was approaching from the dark parts of the forest, carrying someone. FlamingoMask then looked at the figure. The figure continued to walk forward, metal clanging with every step it took. The figure then finally appeared, revealing itself and holding his blade to a girl's throat. Shocked, FlamingoMask bolted up and got into battle position. K' and FlamingoMask then intervened with the figure, asking why was he threatening the girl like that. As K' demanded that the figure let her go, the figure refused. FlamingoMask and K' then both got into battle stance, ready for combat. FlamingoMask threw a ball of light at the figure, but it turned out that he could project an energy field to deflect it. The figure then began to press his blade further onto the girl's neck. K' began to become extremely tempted to attack the figure; K' then leaped into the air about to pounce him, but he was stopped by FlamingoMask, as FlamingoMask brought up that attacking him further like this wouldn't help. The figure then began to taunt FlamingoMask and K' some more, saying that if only Kaeyga could come to them with powers, just so that he could have more fun killing them. FlamingoMask and K' then interrogated the figure some more; in hopes to get an explanation as to why he was holding his blade up to the girl's throat. The figure then revealed that it was because Zeta didn't like it when they take his heart captive and also because it was to stop them from hunting the Orochis. FlamingoMask and K' then argued with the figure. K' then proceeded to call the figure "stupid" causing the figure to suddenly lose his cool and go berserk, but also dropping the girl. As Tri grabbed the girl away and took her to safety; FlamingoMask and K' then got ready to fight against the figure; who then began to burst into flames. As the figure burst, it was revealed that he was actually a robotic monster and that his name was Dranvious. A sword then appeared in Dranvious's hands, Dranvious then charged at them both. FlamingoMask fired a beam of light at Dranvious while K' fired a stream of flames at him. However Dranvious had a few tricks up his sleeve. Dranvious then Toku Changed into Black Cross King and blasted at FlamingoMask and K' with his Black Cross Cannon. FlamingoMask and K' were then shot down into the ground. Dranvious then changed into Juzo Fuwa's monster from and then took out his katana, swinging it at K'. FlamingoMask then got out his Wrecking Flail and bashed it at Dranvious, knocking him off course. K' then blasted a stream of flames at Dranvious. Dranvious cut through the flames and jumped at K'. K' then bursted into the air, tackling at Dranvious at full force. K' then continued to jab at Dranvious's face at rapid speeds and fired another fiery blast at him. Just as FlamingoMask was about to deliver a flying kick at Dranvious, but Dranvious then changed into Kamen Rider Eternal and countered back by kicking at FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask back. K' then smashed the ground, releasing a giant pillar of fire racing at Dranvious while FlamingoMask crouched down, and fired a concentrated beam of light at Dranvious. Dranvious was then thrown against a nearby tree. Then from a nearby tree, Kamen Rider Eternal dropped down and appeared, ready to assist in the fight, as well did Kamen Rider Accel. Dranvious got up, heavily injured, and he was slammed into the tree again by Kamen Rider Accel. However; as FlamingoMask, K', Kamen Rider Accel and Kamen Rider Eternal got ready to combat Dranvious some more though, Dranvious then crumbled to dust on the nearby tree. A message was written in fire near them saying: "You seem pretty eager, so I'll leave you with some friends instead." Dranvious's remains then flew into the air. Pt. 2 Later on, After the defeat of Dranvious, FlamingoMask and K' then arrived to some large house near Tokyo. There they encountered a blind old man named "Adam", who wanted to speak to them both. Adam then asked FlamingoMask and K' both on who were they; which FlamingoMask (as well as K') introduced themselves to him. FlamingoMask then brought up that he and K' had been busy dealing with the Orochi Reincarnations as of late. Adam heard, and then told them some important news; they were only a fraction of their problems. Shocked, FlamingoMask asked on what were the other enemies in the area. Adam also brought up that none of them were from the same universe either. Adam then spoke to them that the enemies were now separated without their armies and now began to fight against each other. FlamingoMask realized that this would be harder than he thought it would be. Before he and K' got to go any further though, an intruder known as Andro Gar then barged in with his army of personal grunts. Adam then told FlamingoMask and K' to run, as he had this under control. With that, FlamingoMask and K' then both took off. Trivia * The title was coined by GN1. * This was the final part of the early stages of the Orochi arc. * The first part was done in December and the second part was done in January. Category:Battles Category:Events